Pick Up Lines
by SJ Cloude
Summary: Hino never believed that she would live to see Tsukimori testing out pick-up lines. Tsukimori Len x Hino Kahoko.


Author's Note: I bring you another one-shot for La Corda D'Oro since I need a breather from my multi-chaptered Vampire Knight Fic. Enjoy!!

It's another attempt at humor :P

Disclaimer: I do not own this series or the characters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kaho!!"

Hino Kahoko paused, her violin lifted mid-air and her bow poised and ready to play when she heard Mio's familiar childish voice calling her. She turned smiling when she saw both her friends briskly walking towards her down the hall where the practice rooms were lines up. She then blinked in surprise as she caught sight of Amou, with her hands on her camera and her eyes unusually sharp.

"What's wrong?" Hino asked. She had a feeling that whatever the trio came for would bring her a headache later.

Mio, for once, wasn't as bubbly. She was radiating with excitement but her face showed an angry expression with just a slight upward quirk on her lips which made Hino even more suspicious. Nao just stood a step behind Mio, wearing her usual smile, though the mischievous glint in her eyes was brighter and Amou… was well Amou.

"We have to go _now_!" Mio declared, tugging on the red head's elbow while emphasizing the last word of her sentence.

"But I still have to practice-"

"Trust me, you'd regret this even more if you don't come," voiced Nao.

Amou grinned widely, "This _is_ something you shouldn't miss." She took hold of Hino's instrument, which dangled wildly as Mio continued to tug on her right elbow, and placed them in the red case before passing it to Nao and taking hold of Hino's other elbow.

"Wait! Wa-wait! Where are we going?" Hino frantically asked. Her arms were starting to feel numb because of the death grips she never knew Amou and Mio had. She struggled for a bit as the three succeeded in dragging her down the stairs and out the Music Department but sighed at the futility of her actions. "Mio? Amou?" she turned to look at Nao behind her, "Nao?" she asked pleadingly.

Her dark haired friend waved her away dismissively, "We're almost there, it's not like we're kidnapping you or anything."

Hino let out a short defeated laugh, "Ah… right. If you say so…" But after all the harassment she went through in the practice room sure felt like a failed kidnap procedure.

Mio giggled this time, "Don't look so sad. See we're almost there!"

Kahoko looked around her and raised her eyebrow, "The park?" she murmured. She couldn't believe she had failed to notice that her friends had already dragged her a few blocks away from the school. "Is something going to happen here?" she asked, turning to Amou.

The reported ignored her and pulled them to sit behind a nearby bush. "Keep quiet," she said while looking over the overgrown bush. Hino felt the pressure on her other hand disappear and she turned curiously to Mio. The brown haired girl smiled at her and whispered a small 'enjoy' before leaving with Nao who still carried her violin case.

"My violin…" she trailed off when Amou lightly swatted her arm.

"What?" Hino asked, starting to feel annoyed.

"Mio-chan is hiding behind the tree there," she idly pointed at the big tree to our far right, her eyes still trained in front of us.

"But my violin…!"

"Shh!" Amou whispered, "If you don't keep quiet we'll get caught."

Hino opened her mouth to protest when Amou started pointing at the person sitting the bench a few yards in front of them. Her eyes widened as she recognized the back of the person, "That's Tsukimori-kun!" She told Amou who looked back at her flatly as she stated the obvious. Her face flushed, though she wasn't sure if it was from the embarrassment of Amou's reaction or the surprise to see Len Tsukimori here.

"We're eavesdropping! This is bad!"

Amou put her finger to her lips and Hino immediately went quiet, her hand flying to her chest in hopes that her heart would stop beating so loudly.

"Listen! _Listen_!" Amou prompted.

Hino sighed, but as much as she didn't want to hear – despite the itching curiosity - what Len would be muttering to himself while sitting on a park bench _alone_, but it didn't help that Amou still had her death grip on her arm and that they were close enough to hear the low whispers of the genius violinist.

"_Kahoko…"_

Hino froze at the sound of her name coming from Len. She could feel her face heating up and her heart was beating furiously against her chest she fought the urge to scream like a delirious fangirl. She _felt_ Amou snickering beside her and from the corner of her eyes; she caught Mio flashing a 'V' sign.

"_You're like the sun that lights up my world." _

Hino gaped, again fighting the urge to scream or run away, mostly because what's left of her common sense told her that she would be in an even more embarrassing state if Tsukimori finds her here.

Eavesdropping on him.

But despite the excitement, she idly wondered, was that a pick-up line?

She shook her head, no, she told herself, impossible.

She then heard a sigh and then crumpling sounds together with shuffling of what she suspected as papers.

What was he _doing_?

He cleared his throat again and spoke her name, with a hidden intensity that made her shiver. Again, it made her wonder if she would ever live this day down. It was bad enough having to hear Len (who she has been denying to have a crush on) practicing what seemed like pick-up lines… _pick-up lines_! But too add up to that, Amou and her two best friends had to witness this too.

She should have known something bad _would_ going to happen to her today.

"Come on! Watch him," Amou said, posing her camera and silently taking pictures.

Hino reluctantly trained her eyes on Len's back; he was shoving his hand into his hair and continuously sighing while muttering something about having useless help to his dilemma. She watched him clear his throat again before shifting in his seat and wondered – yet again – if she could blush even harder than she already was.

"_Kahoko, heaven looks like hell without you with me_." Len paused, _"Kahoko, It's not my fault I fell in love with you. It's because you made me trip." _

Despite the flat tone he was using, her heart was going overdrive she wouldn't be surprised if she was going to have a heart attack soon.

Len sighed again and again, staring hopelessly at the long piece of paper he held. Everything written on it defied reason and logic, he mused, why was he even trying this out? An image of Hino appeared in his mind and he fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat, why was he feeling so exposed? It was probably nothing but Len couldn't shake of the feeling of being watched. He turned and hastily looked around him.

Nothing! Except for a small movement behind the bushes which he thought was probably caused by a squirrel.

He loosened his tie and glared at the innocent piece of paper. His eyes skimmed down to the third sentence written in a neat handwriting. He officially regrets asking Yunoki and Hihara help on this, after the last incident involving chocolate syrup and his kitchen's countertop, he should have known better.

He took a deep breath and proceeded to recite the next on the list.

"Kahoko," he paused, why did he have to say her name before every line? His brows furrowed together and he quickly dismissed the thought – it wasn't going to help him anyway. "You're so beautiful you take my breath away."

He coughed into his fist then raised an eyebrow; did he just hear an echo?

"Kahoko," he tried again, "Cupid called and told me that he needs my heart back." He glared even harder at the paper; he didn't want to give Cupid his heart.

Which of the two idiots wrote that?

"Just say this," he continued reading, much to his annoyance. "Bond. James Bond." He raised an eyebrow, was this really suppose to make a girl fall in love with you?

He then heard a muffled squeak behind him and he whirled around. Was there a passerby? His face heated up and his eyes frantically looked around and he realized that he had never ever felt this big of a relief that no one was around.

Probably just the squirrel again.

_A coughing squirrel..._

He continued on and read the line next to the sign that said, 'Yunoki's best, work's on every girl.' Len sighed again, every girl would swoon over Yunoki even only with a simple hello, he thought but nevertheless recited the line.

"Kahoko, you are the angel of my soul, the goddess of my being and the love of my life." Len blushed as he finished the sentence, since when did Yunoki say things like that? Shaking his head, he deemed this attempt beyond futile.

He crumpled the paper in his fist and shoved it into his pocket when he heard a voice wail, "It's over already? I thought that Hihara-senpai said that he gave him lots and lots of those pick-up lines!"

Len froze for a moment before steeling himself to turn to the direction of the voice.

"Mio! You're too noisy!" a second voice scolded.

The genius violinist immediately paled; did this mean someone _has_ been watching him?

Mio's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she took a step back from Nao and out of the shadows. "Shoot…" she muttered when she was Len's wide eyes glued on her. She turned to the nearby bush and giggled nervously, "I'm sorry about that. I was just surprised."

"Oh well, he was about to leave anyway," a voice from behind the bush said in a nonchalant manner. Len turned, the humiliation he felt jumping ten notches every second. He was so ready to curse out loud if not for the camera click followed by a bright flash that distracted him for a moment, "Good expression, Tsukimori-san!" Amou commended, smiling shamelessly as she tugged on Hino, wanting the red headed girl to reveal her presence.

"No, Amou-san! Don't!"

"H… Hino?"

God kill him _now_.

He wanted to hit his head on the wall, if Kahoko's two friends were here with the stupid reported, he should have known they'd drag her into this. After all, he was the one who gave her _clear_ instructions to wait for him in the practice room so that they could practice the duet piece for the concert together.

The female violinist reluctantly showed herself, realizing that her voice had been too loud while protesting to Amou. She stared at her feet, feeling suffocated and somewhat lightheaded. Her lungs weren't working well and blood was most probably forming clots inside her head and her heart was almost giving out from overexertion.

What to do?!

"Come on, what do say to a man who's been spewing out pick-up lines to the wind hoping that they'll reach your ears?" Amou asked sarcastically, not to gently pushing Hino towards Len.

She would have crashed straight into the dirt if Tsukimori hadn't caught her. She stared up at his face, a red blush staining his cheeks. He probably couldn't see her face right now, since she was sure her face was as red as her hair. Len on the other hand was trying to be positive about this… situation. He thought that if Hino would say something that indicated a positive answer to his feelings then the whole catastrophe wouldn't end up as destructive as it could be but as he stared down at her bright face he wondered again how he could have fallen in love with such an naïve, dense, tongue-tied, too cheerful and absolutely adorable girl.

He winced slightly at his thoughts, if this ends up like he hopes it would, he still has a problem with the other witnesses.

Mio giggled and Amou snickered while Nao waved her hand – the hand where her violin case dangled dangerously.

Hino gasped, followed by Len's anticipating eyes when she shouted out loud,

"Give me back my violin! Don't drop it!!"

He blinked at her while Amou laughed loudly behind them.

Nao decided - as she watched incredulous expression the poor blue-haired boy - was that if Tsukimori Len wasn't already worried about his reputation, he might just have fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Notes: Was that okay? I wasn't sure if I captured the personalities alright. I hope I did and I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please!! And thank you for reading!


End file.
